Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Haru Mclean Namikaze
Basic information about this walkthrough: Side quests, rings, and heart piece information will be placed at the end of the walkthrough. Dungeon directions will be in numbered step format, so it’s easier to find where you are in the dungeon, or where you left off. Dungeons will have their own pages, while pre-dungeon quests will be put on this page. I will put Linked Game differences in parentheses next to the regular game difference. If there is something unusually difficult, ask about it on the talk age, and I will answer in detail about it. Also, I will put explanations next to things that need explanations in parentheses. Now, to start the walkthrough: Regarding Ricky, Moosh, and Dimitri: I will make bulleted paragraphs for all of the alternative ways for each animal. Pre-Gnarled Root Dungeon Quest Once you gain control of Link, you can have a look around and notice that you can’t leave this certain area. So, in the Wagon Screen (the screen with the wagon), go right, into a screen full of people playing instruments, singing, drinking, and a dancing girl on a stump. Now, you have to talk to every single person first (for button mashers, press B in stead of A, so you don’t accidentally talk to them again), then talk to the dancing girl. Apparently, her name's Din, and she has an affinity to dancing. She’s also the one who saved you in the woods. Talk to her a second time, to start DANCING!!!!! Mid-dancing (after the animated cut scene), she’ll start talking again about how you have a triangle on your hand, and how she... um... MOVING ON. After some more dancing, lightning strikes at the troupé's equipment, an evil voice speaks, and tornado appears. The voice belongs to Onox, the main bad guy, and he wants Din for himself. Then the tornado goes to every single person and throws them away, throws you a little, then goes to Din. You try to stop it, but your thrown away like everyone else. Then a cut scene about how special Din is starts, and you later find yourself in some grass. You talk to Impa, and apparently she’s Zelda’s nurse, sent by Zelda, to watch over Din. But OW, she's been wounded, so you need to save Din by yourself. Once you gain control again, I suggest saving(press start, then select twice), then go down a screen, into Horon Village. Horon Village There’s a lot of stuff in this rinky-dink place. There’s a shop, a place that appraises Seed Rings, a guy named Mr. Write, a heart piece, a mayor, and a family of Bipin, Blossom, and a kid that you yourself can name. Impa said you need to see the Maku Tree, so go as right as possible, and up a screen. There’s a gate. You need courage to open it. Sigh. Remember where you first came in? Go over to that screen, then go left 2 screens., into the Western Coast. (In a linked game, you should already have the sword in your inventory, so skip the next few parts.) Western Coast This place is pretty much a beach, and you can’t do much here for now. Firstly, jump off of the ledge at the bottom of this screen. you’ll land near some octoroks, whom you can’t kill yet. Go left a screen, down to the bottom of this screen, then right a screen. HOLY COW A CAVE. Enter the cave. Hero’s Cave In this wicked awesome cave, go right a screen. Push the block to the right, and go up the newly opened passageway. Push the block up, move around the narrow path, and push the left block down, and the right block right. Venture this next path into an other room. Dodge the keese and those adorable red blobs, and press a button on the far right side of the room. Open the chest and receive your first Small Key. Go back through the previous room (the left block goes up, the right one right, and the last block outwards) into the first block room. Push it to the right again, and go to the room at the bottom. Use your newly achieved key t open this locked door, into the next room. In this room, go up to press this button, the go all the way around the room to the opened door, into the next room. Open the holy chest of holiness to get your the Wooden Sword. Now you get teleported out of the cave. Western Coast Outside of the cave, go left a screen, up a screen where there's piles of snow, then right a screens and back into Horon Village. Horon Village Go back to the gate that needs courage and SWING YOUR NEWLY ATTAINED SWORD!!!! Go up, into the Maku Tree’s place. Pop his snot bubble with your sword, and he’ll tell you the general objective of the game in a long speech. Get the Essences, save Din from Onox. Don’t make him repeat it, unless you didn't quite get it. Take the Gnarled Key, and leave your homey’s pad. Exit Horon Village throught the north exit into North Horon. North Horon Go right a screen, then up a screen, and cut the grass with your wood. Go up an other screen. Cut the grass on the left with your wood, and go left. Go over the bridge onto this island thing, and walk up to the rock. Keep holding up, and Link should put the Gnarled Key in the key hole. Enter the Gnarled Root into the Gnarled Root Dungeon. Gnarled Root Dungeon Pre-Snake's Remains Quest Outside the dungeon, go right a screen and you’ll see a shadow moving about the screen. The shadow will leave the screen, and out comes Maple somewhere from the outside. I recommend bumping into her to make her drop all of her stuff (and some of yours). She will rant about how you made her drop her stuff, then she’ll say finders keepers, every man for himself, etc. So now you can take all of her stuff and yours by running round and picking it up (if it’s in a tree or something, swipe at it with your sword). Once your done, and she makes a comment, go down to Horon Village. Horon Village Now, make sure it’s Winter. if it isn’t, go back to the field, and go back to Horon (which will change the season). Repeat until it’s Winter. Go down to Vasu’s Ring Shop screen, and go down an other screen from there. Here, there’s a tree covered in Ember Seeds. Swipe your wood at the tree to get them into your satchel. This is useful for filling up your seed count, and you can warp to this tree with Gale Seeds later on. Now, go back up a screen, then right a screen. There are mini-trees that can be burned, so approach them. Haha, it was a trap set by Sokra (the guy sleeping near you). He ambushes you with a small speech. Once he’s done, light the trees on fire with your Ember Seeds, and enter the Easter Suburbs. Eastern Suburbs Hey, it’s Fall here. Whatever. Go up two screens and right once. At this point, Rosa, a Subrosian, will come out of no where and talk about how she needs to get to Subrosia in secret, and how a temple fell down into it. Now, this is a kind of a hassle, but not that bad. Follow her up a screen. If she sees you, you have to go back to the screen where you first saw her, and restart the stalking process. You can use trees as cover. So, just dodge her for a few screens. At the last screen, watch out, she will leave the screen to the left, but come back in to look again, so don’t follow her immediately. After that, follow her into the next screen. You’ll see her go through some bushes and disappear into the bush in the corner. Cut through the grass, and enter the portal you uncovered into Subrosia. Subrosia This place may look like Hell, but it isn’t. Go down the steps, then the steps to the left. Go left a screen, down a screen, and down these stairs. This is the Subrosian Dance Hall. Talk to the red guy, and enter the contest. Here are the rules: He looks left, that means to press left. He looks right, press right. He does a super pose, press A. He does each of these in different combinations in sets of three. He’ll do it, you mimic him when he finishes (along with everyone else, and on beat). After a lot of rounds, you get the Boomerang (If you want to get Dimitri, play the game some more to get the Strange Flute). You're warped out of the place. Go back to the portal screen, but go down the right set of stairs. Then go down some more stairs and down a screen. Go down, right, right, and down some stairs. Go right a few screens until you see a cooler path, and go up into the Temple of Seasons. Temple of Seasons Once in the door thing, some voice will talk to you about your favorite season, and how you need to go inside to get something. Go up twice and go inside. Once inside, go up a screen and onto the pedestal thing. You got the Rod of Seasons!!! You can change seasons once you get it blessed with all the seasons spirits! Leave this place. Go down, right, down, and inside the deep blue tower of winter. (This is the only available tower right now) Take out your handy dandy boomerang and hit the switch to make a bridge over the lava and go up the steps. Go down the hall, and up the steps, into the winter spirit’s room. Approach the statue, and your rod will be blessed with the spirit of winter. Leave the stupid tower (then getting a talk from the Maku Tree), and the stupid temple, and back to the stupid portal, to leave stupid Subrosia. Woods of Winter Go right a screen, and Sokra will force a speech onto you again. He syas that whenever you get on a stump and swing your rod, it will change the season. Once he’s done, get on the stump and swing your rod, to be able to go across this pond and right a screen. Go right an other screen, down, right, right, and up three times. Go left a screen, hop onto the stump, and make it winter. Go up the steps, right a screen, and down into Holly’s House via chimney. Talk to her to get a Shovel to shovel her walkway. Go down 3 times, and left once. Hop onto the stump to make it winter to unblock your path, and go left. Go up, and use your shovel to clear the path and go right. Swipe the tree for some Mystery Seeds, which do mysterious things. Go up, left, and into Snake's Remains. Snake's Remains Pre-Poison Moth's Lair Quest Outside the dungeon, use your newly acquired Power Bracelet to lift up the rock to your left, and going left a screen. Look, it’s Maple! Bump into her if you want, and once that transaction is over, go up a screen. Hop onto the stump and make it winter, so you can get across that pond. Go down 2 screens, and go left once. Go down 3 screens and go left once. Go down 2 screens and left once into Horon Village. Horon Village Go to the village's shop. Here, you must get the shield. If you don't have enough rupees, cut some grass and/or bushes, or kill some enemies. Once you have enough money, BUY IT NOW. (If you want to get Moosh, buy the horn looking thing. You got the Strange Flute!!!) North Horon Go up a screen, right, and up again to see some rocks. Lift the rocks with your super strength and go up a screen. Go up twice and face the tree covered in yellow balls. Swipe at it with your sword to get Scent Seeds, which attract enemies to the spot you place them on. Go right a screen, down, and into the building. Talk to the boxer and start a match for 10 rupees. No items, rings, etc. Press ‘A’ to punch. Whoever leaves the ring first loses. When he lifts his arms to strike you, you strike him. Do this until he leaves the ring to get Ricky’s Gloves. You need to take these to Ricky the kangaroo. Leave the boxing place. Go up a screen, left, down and left again. From here, go up a screen, left, and left into Holodrum Plain. Holodrum Plain Go up a screen. Talk to the kangaroo, and he appears to be the owner of the gloves. You’ll hop into his pouch. Press ‘A’ to punch, hold ‘A’ and let go to make a tornado attack. He can jump up cliffs, and over holes. Go down 5 times, whilst jumping over holes and dodging/killing enemies, then go left once. Go up once, hop up the cliff by running into the wall, and go up again. He’ll say this is where he takes his leave, and you’re all alone again. Sad face. Go up, left, and swipe at this tree to get Pegasus Seeds. Now you’re in Spool Swamp. Spool Swamp Go down, left, up twice, right, and into the house. Hit the switch, and get the cool-daddio-pimpin’ key. Leave the house and SAVE RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL DIE. Seriously, save. See the hole? Go down the steps. In here, put on some pegasus seeds, get on the switch, and RUN LIKE A MADMAN across the bridge. Go left a screen. Push the top block up, the next block down, lift up the brown rock, push the bottom rock left, the rock above you up, and go down these stairs. Go around the water, while lifting up any rocks in your way, and go up the the stairs at the end. Go up the path and go up the stairs. Go down, down, right, and push your key into the keyhole. Go left, up right, and hop off the ledge. Go down, down, down using the right way, left, and up. You’ll see some moblins beatin’ up on a bear thing. Talk to him after he makes them leave, and this is Moosh. When they come back, beat THEM up, and talk to Moosh again. Apparently, the Strange Flute is Moosh’s, so he gives it to you. Whenever you play it, he comes for you. He can hover by tapping ‘A’, and ground pound by holding ‘A’. If he flies over deep water, he falls in. He’s bad with ze water. Go down, right, and down by flying over the holes. Go down and right again, and he’ll tell you how to ground pound. Start flying if you see any eyes. Go left twice, then up, lift up the rock, and enter the portal. Subrosia Go left, down the stairs, and whip out your shovel. Your looking for a Star Shaped Ore. Do not stop looking, it’s the only way you can continue. The only place it can be found is under beach terrain. While looking, you’ll get a fair amount of ore chunks, so you can bye stuff at the market nearby. Once you get it, get off the beach, and go left and up a screen. Then enter the market. Go up to the bow, press ‘A’, and you should trade the Star Shaped Ore for it. Leave the market, and re-enter. Look a red bomb which will allow you to carry more bombs which is only worth 10 bombs and 50 ore chunks. I recommend getting it. Leave the market again. Go back to the beach entrance, go right, down, and talk to anti-bow Rosa. Give her the bow to go on a date. She has this awesome key, which can open any locked door in Subrosia, so this is good. Goo up, left, up, left, up, up, and open the door. Go around the lava and open THIS door. Go right until you get to the Temple of Seasons entrance. Go up, left, up, up, and open the door. Whip out your power bracelet until you get to the stairs, which you should go up. Go down the hall and up these stairs. Confront the spirit statue, and you will be blessed with the Spirit of Summer!!!! Leave the temple, and go back to the cave with the previously locked doors. Go through it, and go back through the portal to Spool Swamp. Spool Swamp Lift up the rock to get to Moosh, and go down a screen. Go right twice, left, up, up, up, up, up, left, and onto the stump. Swing the rod 2 times to make it summer, and go up a screen. Climb the vines to enter Poison Moth’s Lair. Poison Moth's Lair Pre-Dancing Dragon Dungeon Quest Key: Location Character Item Haru McLean Namikaze